The Intrusion
by BenAddiction
Summary: This is a companion piece to my story Gossip of Strangers Ch 3. Contains Johnlock slash (not too graphic). If you don't like, DON'T READ! If you review please be kind. Rated T.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock :(

A/N: This is a companion piece to The Gossip of Strangers Chapter 3 so you may wish to read that story first. It is Slash (not too graphic), if you don't like this kind of thing, please stop reading now!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited GoS, you have all been so kind, I hope you enjoy this little addition.

If you decide to review, please be kind :)

The Intrusion.

John was sitting in his usual chair, reading the newspaper when he felt as though he was being watched. He looked across at Sherlock who was laying on the sofa with his eyes closed and his hands raised to his lips in prayer position. He frowned and looked back down at his paper. It was the third time in ten minutes that he had felt his friend's gaze on him, but each time he looked up, Sherlock was in the same position. When it happened for the fourth time, John folded his paper and sat back against his chair.

'What?' asked John as he looked across.

'Hm? Sorry?' replied Sherlock, an apparent look of innocence on his face.

'I can feel you watching me, love. What is it?'

Sherlock looked over at his partner and swung his legs off the sofa and placed his feet flat to the floor as he sat up and leant forward. Resting his forearms on his legs, he put his hands up to his head and ruffled his hair.

'Sher what is it, what's wrong?' John began to feel a little concerned. Sherlock wasn't usually this reticent about letting everyone know precisely what he was thinking. Though, when John thought about it, Sherlock had been acting oddly (well odd for Sherlock) for a few days, and apart from the incident at the surgery and the night John had met up with Greg at the pub, he hadn't initiated so much as a cuddle let alone anything more. "_Was he bored already? Was their friendship ruined beyond repair?_" thought John, worry gnawing at his insides.

Sherlock raised his head and lowered his hands. 'John ... I ...' as he hesitated, John interrupted.

'It's ... fine, Sherlock, obviously you've realised this was a mistake. I'll ... I'll move out ... erm ... I'll need ... erm ...' John stopped speaking as he fought to maintain his dignity, not wanting Sherlock to see him fall apart.

'What! No, I ... I thought ... you ...' Sherlock took a deep breath and began again. 'You were embarrassed, Lestrade embarrassed you, that night at the pub. I thought you were ashamed.' the last three words were spoken so softly that John almost didn't hear them as he stared at his flatmate, relief (Sherlock didn't want to break up) and sorrow (Sherlock thought he was ashamed!) flickered across his face.

John pushed himself out of his chair and stepped over to the sofa where he took a seat next to Sherlock. He reached across and took Sherlock's hands into his own, then he manoeuvred himself and Sherlock so that they were facing each other.

'Sher, look at me.' He waited a moment until Sherlock raised his head. 'Please believe me, I am not ashamed' Sherlock's expression remained sceptical and John gave a little sigh before he continued. 'Okay, yes, I was embarrassed. I didn't think anyone knew, I mean, Christ, I barely knew. It was all so new, I had all these feelings and thoughts, and suddenly I found out that you did too and it was so amazingly perfect. I was terrified that it would all go wrong, and Greg was winding me up.' John's voice was rising rapidly in pitch as well as volume. He took a deep breath and continued, sounding a little more like his usual self. 'I'm not ashamed Sher.' He then grinned slightly, 'you know, we're going to have to get better at talking to each other, love.'

A soft smile spread across Sherlock's lips as he slowly pulled one of his hands from John's grip and raised it to John's cheek, caressing it softly as he leant in to kiss him.

The kiss rapidly heated up until both men were moaning with lust.

'Bedroom ... now!' growled Sherlock in John's ear as he moved his lips towards his lover's neck.

'Mmm ... oh God!' moaned John as Sherlock reached a particularly sensitive piece of skin.

Sherlock began to manoeuvre himself upright from the sofa, whilst still trying to kiss John, who suddenly pulled away.

'I've got a better idea' John's smile turned feral as he put his lips to Sherlock's ear and whispered seductively 'We haven't christened the kitchen table yet!' He pulled away to face his lover and raised an eyebrow. Sherlock's grin mirrored his own, as they each stood up and made their way to the kitchen.

John perched himself on the table and pulled Sherlock's head down to his own. As the kiss deepened he leaned back a little and placed his legs on either side of Sherlock's hips, dragging him nearer. Both men were breathing heavily as Sherlock began moving his lips along John's jaw and onto his neck, a light nip earning a loud moan from John as he pulled John's shirt from his jeans and ran his long fingers lightly across his back earning another softer moan.

A second later, the door to the flat crashed open.

'Sherlo ... Oh ... God ... Christ ... I ...' Lestrade's voice rang through the flat.

Sherlock froze, then slowly he raised his head and looked at John, who now resembled a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

'John' whispered Sherlock, 'are you alright?'

John's eyes flickered towards the inspector, who was now standing with his back to them, and then back to Sherlock.

'Erm ... yeah.' whispered John rather shakily. Then realising that his shirt was no longer tucked into his jeans, he pushed himself off the table, forcing Sherlock to take a couple of steps back, and began adjusting his clothing.

Sherlock raised his hand and placed it carefully on John's cheek, caressing it lightly, a soft smile lighting his face. John raised his own hand and placed it over Sherlock's, then he turned his head and placed a soft kiss in the palm of Sherlock's hand before lowering his arm to his side.

Sherlock withdrew his hand slowly, then turning away he forced a glare onto his face.

What did you come here for Inspector, if not to completely embarrass John' Sherlock interrupted Greg's stammering.


End file.
